The band From equestria
by Tristandash
Summary: Where am I?
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, ok lets take it from the top, if we want to impress the judges at the playing contest on the 4th of july  
then we have got to do this amazingly perfect" I said while raising the my little pony drumsticks I got specail made for me,  
They are one of a kind drumsticks made from only the highest quality wood and metal mixture (A/N Im the drummer of the band)

"Tristan chill, we have exactly 6 months" James said while laying back in his chair raising a beer to his face (A/N james plays the guitar)

"He has a point" Burt said followed by him calling pizza hut for a pizza (A/N burt plays the bass guitar)

"Whatever" nick said grabbing the mic (A/N nick is the lead singer of the band)

*Ding-dong*

"Pizzas here" I said looking over to burt

"Can you pay? Im broke" He said looking at me smiling

"Fine" I said getting the door

"11 large pizzas for Burt?" He asked

"Yea yea" I said handing him 150$

"Thanks" He said while leaving

I heard a strange noise coming from the back yard, so I motioned the guys over to the door and we went outside  
It was in the middle of a storm with lightning  
*CRASH*

I looked over at a sign that said, "Ponyville hospital"

"Ponyville... holy crap did I snort that cocaine before I went outside?" I muttered to myself

I reached into my pocket to find out I was a pony, but my cocaine was safe for now..  
I had white fur with green hair and white wings, I looked back at my flank, there was a lightning bolt as my cutiemark (A/N in the last book my cutiemark was  
a heart of rainbows, every time I visit equestria in one of my books it will be a different cutiemark)

I noticed a purple little dragon running around screaming "twillight" but I forgot his name

"Hey you there, Who are you?" I asked

"I was going to ask the same for you, My name is spike, who are you?" He asked

"Im umm" I thought for a moment of what a good pony name would be.. The only character I really remembered from the show had been rainbowdash,  
And I was pretty sure I was struck by lightning before I got here

"Im... Lightning..dasher" I said, that seemed pretty realistic

"Oh nice to meet you, can I just call you lightning?" He asked

"Ya sure" I said luaghing

"Well I need to look for Twillight, oh nevermind I dont think you know who she is, you just arrived in ponyville right?"

"Yea" I said nodding

"Where are you from?" He asked

I remember my friend was making manhatten jokes with manehatten, and other then that ponyville that was the only real town I remember

"Manehatten" I said luaghing a bit

"Ah cool" He said almost admiring me

"well if u ever wanna talk, im at the library, all I ever do is hang out with twillight and her friends  
so hanging out with a dude for once would be cool" he said

"Alright Ill cya later man have fun looking for twillight or whatever her name is" I said chuckling

"I will!" He said luaghing

I noticed another strange pony in the bed next to my bed

he looked at me and said, "Hi lightning dasher.. or should I say Tristan?"

"Burt?" I asked looking closely at him

"Ye" He said

"Dude I wish I had my costum drumsticks" I said looking sad

He handed me them

"When did you get them?" I asked in awe

"I was going to hide them as a joke, but then this happend and I ended holding them" he said

"Im going to explore cya burt" I said

"Bye" He said laying back in his hospital bed

On my way out I was greeted by a gaint white allicorn

"Hello" I said looking at her

"Hello, I see your awake" She said questioning who I was

"Yea" I said almost getting scared

"well then, what are you going to do next lightning?" She asked staring me in the eye

"Um your kind of scaring me" I said slowly backing at the door

"Alright but once you have gotten used to this town I wish to speak to you" She said then dissapeared out of nowhere

I wondered out into the town untill I was greeted to this bouncing pink pony who ran over to me

"OMGOMGOMG YOUR NEW TO TOWN HI MY NAME IS PINKIEPIE IM GOING TO THROW U A SUPER DUPER OOPER FUN PARTY  
WITH SO MUCH FUN AND ALL OF PONYVILLE WILL BE THERE, IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!" She said then ran away

"Is everypony in this town crazy?" I asked muttering under my breath

I wondered out far enough away from the town, found a nice soft grassy hill and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2 - CLOP

See twillight I told you theres a new pony in ponyville!" I heard

"Ugh what?" I asked looking up  
I saw a purple mare standing by spike

"Ahh so your twillight" I said, "Spike was looking for you erlier"

"Yup, hello Lightning dasher" She said

"you can call me lightning if you want, shorter and easyer to remember" I said

"Alright lightning, pinkiepie told me to find you, she threw you a party" She said motioning for me to get up

I followed twillight untill we got to sugercube corner,  
Inside was blaring music, tons of ponys and lots of food and snacks

burt greeted me at the door

"Hey wazzup buddy" he said, his breath smelling of moonshine and cupcakes

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"Just a few times booze has been drank by burt" He said chuckling

"No more booze or moonshine for burt" I said

"Just have some too" he said handing me moonshine

"I dont want any" I said

"oh do we have a chicken?" I heard somepony say then  
Then what seemed like a drunk rarity walked forward

"You gunna.. turn down a bet?" she asked

"Well how much is at stake?" I asked

"I bet you 100 bits you wont chug it" She said seeming very entoxicated

"Well I cant say no to somthing that easy" I said popping the top off of it

I looked into it and remembered the last time I chugged one of these  
I started slowly chugging it then sped up and finished it

"Itsh dun rari-T wears my hundrid bitz?" I said feeling insanly drunk

somepony from the croud yelled, "Bet you 900 bits you cant do that again with 200% moonshine"

"Your on" I said cracking open the bottle

I chugged down the bottle then was drunk to the point that I totally forgot what happend afterwards

I slowly looked up at my surroundings

"Oh god..." I said noticing the pink blob next to me

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT  
SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"Wasnt last night fun?" She asked looking at me

"Oh god what have I done?!" I asked looking at myself in horrer

"It was safe, im not pregnant" She said getting all up in my face

I screamed and ran out of the bedroom, and started running as fast as I could  
I eventually started to fly untill I crashed into a cloud with somthing hard in it

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" It screamed,  
I looked to see it was Rainbowdash

"Oh my sweet celestia are you THE rainbowdash?!" I asked

"Yea.. uhm who are you?" Rainbowdash

"im Lightning dasher" I said

"Ah cool.. never heard of ya" She said

"Im new to ponyville, and it seems almost everypony ive met so far is crazy" I said looking down

"Who have you met?" She asked

"Well twillight was semi-normal, but princess celestia and uhm... pinkiepie" I said while shaking

"That explains it, pinkiepie is NOT the best person to meet first" She said luaghing really hard

"Heh he" I said luaghing then shivvering

while patting me on the back she said, "You ever need anything this is my house behind me" She said

"Okay" I said thankfully

"Well cya 'round just gunna.. well you know, cya" She said flying into her house

I reached into my pocket to feel the bag of 1000 bits in my pocket for shotgunning that moonshine

"Maybe celestia will sell me a house" I thought to myself

"Did somepony say celestia?" celestia said while appearing out of nowhere

"Yea umm celestia are there any houses for sale somewhere near here like in ponyville, or cloudsdale or canterlot?" I asked feeling very hopeful

"Theres one in cloudsdale yes, next-door to your friend Rainbowdash" She said

"Thats perfect how much?" I asked

"259,130 bits" She said smiling sticking her hoof out

"Well you see I dont.. have the money" I said shyly

"Well theres another way you could pay me then" She said getting a huge smile pinning me down to the  
ground with her magic

"umm what are you doing?" I asked unfortiunitly knowing the horrible fate that lied ahead

I was about to object to what happened then I felt my thing getting abused.

"Get off me please..." I said while moaning as I felt my thing get stuck in

I was just sitting there moaning, It did not exactly feel nice but I needed the house

"Ugghhh" I said as I felt the love juices pour out all over my thing

She threw me the key to my new house

"Call me if you ever wanna do it again" She said luaghing

"ya probably not" I said while shivvering

"Ok bye then" She said flying off into the distance with a thrilled look on her face

I slowly flew off to my new house and turned on the shower and started washing the horrible filth off of me

"Hey who moved in here?" I heard somepony knocking on my door

"Me" I yelled

"Whos me?" The voice asked

"Idk who are you" I asked

"Its Rainbowdash" She yelled

"Oh its just me lightning, im taking a shower" I said akwardly

"Why?" She asked

"I WILL NEVER SPEAK OF IT EVER" I said evily while shivvering

"Oh ok, well tell me when your done, ill just be out here" She said

"Done" I said getting out to get the door

She walked inside slowly, "this place has nothing in it" She said

"I litterly moved in 5 minutes ago"

"Thats cool, if you ever want me to help decorate, im next door" She said smiling

"Alright, ima go see if vinyl has any drumsets I can buy" I said while opening the door and heading out

"Alright cya" She said

I flew down to vinyls house, but found two unicorns inside talking to her  
I looked in the window and evesdropped

"For the last time we dont have bits" They said

"Well how ya gunna pay then?" Vinyl asked

"I dont know" the red unicorn said

I walked inside and said, "Vinyl may I speak to these two in private?"

"Sure.." She said eyeing me akwardly

"Nick, james?" I asked looking at them in suspense

"Tristan?" James asked

"Well they refer to me as Lightning dasher, but yes." I said grinning

"You seen burt yet?" James asked

"Not since pinkie threw me a party..." I said with my voice tailing off

"Can you buy the instruments for our band?" Nick asked

"Yea, I own a house in cloudsdale if you ever need me" I said luaghing as they walked out

Vinyl ran downstairs

"You paying for them?" She asked

"eeyup" I said

"Ok 5000 bits please" She said smiling

"I only have 1000 bits" I said handing her the sack

"Well only one other way to pay then" She said as I felt myself getting pinned magicly to the ground

"Vinyl not you too" I said moaning

I felt my thing getting shoved in and out repetidly of her... marehood

after what seemed like hours of her spraying love juices all over me she finnaly said

"Ok the instruments are yours, you may leave" She said

"Thank you!" I said as I got up and carried the instruments back to my place.

when I got back to my house I instantly dove right back into the shower and clensed the love juices off of me

"You showering again?" I heard somepony yell

"Rainbowdash?" I asked

"Eeyup" She said

"yea, I got pretty dirty" I said

"What did... I dont even wanna know" She said

"Hey have any spare furniture you dont need anymore?" I asked

"Umm I think I have a semi-broken couch if you want it, I was going to throw it out anyways so that works" She said

"Alright great thanks" I said smiling

we moved the couch into my house and I said, "Thanks again Rainbowdash"

"Yea no problem" She said

She flew outside to her house and I just layed on the broken couch and slowly drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3 - they ALL love me

-Rainbowdash's P.O.V-

"Hey twillight can you get the others I want to have a nice conversation" I said

Knowing the others would be TOTALLY cool with what I was gunna tell them

-5 minutes later when the rest of the mane 6 had arrived-

"Well guys umm I think im in love with Lightning dasher!" I said hoping they would be understanding

"Whaat? But I love him!" Pinkiepie said bouncing up and down

"Well he seems kind of nice and I kind of well.." Fluttershy said blushing

"Well hes just a darling! he is just my type" Rarity said exitdly

"But 'Ah Would say hes my type!" Applejack exclaimed

"Not my type..." Twilight said

I cant belive it. Almost all of my friends in love with the stallion of my dreams

"Well. I think its settled then that we dont hang out anymore" I said angirly

"Fine by me" Pinkie said angirly walking away

"same.." Fluttershy said quietly sneaking away

"Fine!" Rarity yelled leaving

"Good ba'h me" Applejack said leaving

"How did I get stuck in the middle of this?" Twillight asked

"Becuase you dont like him" I said angirly running off

-My P.O.V-

I woke up,  
The sun was shining and I felt lucky!  
I walked over to the door to let some sunshine through my mane  
The second I took a step outside, About 5 ponys were charging at me  
"AHH" I screamed running back into my house barricading the door.

they were all screaming, "I love you! Please let me in!" They were all yelling

I curled up in the corner of the room and was scared, the first time girls.. er ponys in this case were  
trying to kill me with love, and I was scared of it.

Twillight teleported in

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Here im going to teleport you, quickly away!" She screamed and we dissapeared

I threw up as soon as I landed

"Oh my sweet celestia that hurt!" I screamed

"Sorry but you see..." She said

"Mhmm" I said slowly getting creeped out

"...They all love you" Twillight said

"THE FUCK?!" I screamed

"Chill I only like you as a friend, but the others are mad in love with you" twillight said

I looked around my world getting dizzy

"Thanks but I think im gunna be sick"

Then I blacked out

-Rainbowdash's P.O.V-  
Twillight... what did you do to him?! I thought  
Hes been out cold for a week now.. All I want to do is  
see his bright and shining face one more time  
-Pinkiepies P.O.V-  
Twillight if he doesnt recover ima fuckin kill you  
-Fluttershy's P.O.V-  
*sob*sob*sob*  
-Rarity's P.O.V-  
Twillight watch your back.  
Ima dye your cloths orange  
-Applejacks P.O.V-  
He was so kind  
-Twillights P.O.V-  
what have I done? IM A MONSTER!

-My P.O.V-  
"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" I asked

I got up out of a hospital bed and made my way out of the hospital and flew back to my house

I layed down on the couch and fell asleep

-Rainbowdashs P.O.V-  
Im going to sneak to the hospital to visit him...  
The least I can do is...  
WHAT HES GONE!?  
I have to tell the others  
-Pinkiepies point of view-  
Hes DEAD? IMA FUCKING KILL YOU TWILLIGHT  
-Fluttershys P.O.V-  
*Sob* *sob *Sob*  
-Raritys P.O.V-  
twillight. your cloths are all BLACK  
-Applejacks P.O.V-  
How could she kill him?  
-Twillights P.O.V-  
I killed an innocent stallion..  
ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SAVE HIM  
-My P.O.V-  
Ahh sleep is good wonder what ima do today

-Rainbowdash's P.O.V-  
Lightnings funeral is today...  
Gunna go to it... he was so... Cool...  
-Pinkiepies P.O.V-  
Lightnings not the only one having a funeral today if I see twillight  
-Fluttershys P.O.V-  
Im going to my first funeral... and its for my new friend..  
-Raritys P.O.V-  
Twillight you fucking bastard Look what youve done  
-Applejacks P.O.V-  
Well Better get going.. feel bad if 'Ah miss the funeral  
-Twillights P.O.V-  
I have to go.. even If I killed him  
-My P.O.V-  
Mmm I like the taste of this bread.  
-Celestia's P.O.V-  
Those fucking idiots hes not dead..  
Better clear this up for them.  
-At the funeral from a 3rd P.O.V-  
"I loved him" Rainbowdash said crying

fluttershy walked over and patted her on the back, "We all did" She said

"STOP HES NOT DEAD!" Celestia screamed as she burst through the doors

"Did any fucking one of you check his HOUSE?" Celestia asked..

By that point they were all on their way...

-My P.O.V-  
Is there any more bread in here? I thought as I opened up the fridge

In came 5 ponys barreling into my room and I fealt myself get basicly squeazed to death by them

*phant* *Phant* *phant* I said as They finnaly backed off

"whats all your problem" I asked sighing

"Well we thought you were dead" Pinkiepie said

"What?!" I asked

"Uhmm nothing" Rainbowdash said

"Well can you guys just let me have some peace? I woke up in a hospital ELEVEN MINUTES AGO" I said

They all nodded and slowly walked away

I pulled out my drumkit and assembled it then started playing party rock anthem  
I heard the doors open they all ran back in

All of them said, "Will you go out with me?" Simultaniously

"let me think... you left me alone for 13 minutes now, YOUR SMOTHERING ME" I said pushing them outside and locking the door

I layed down in my couch and fell asleep

-at the 5 of the mane 6 argueing over lightning-  
"I still think the darling would be perfect for me!" rarity said

"Well gee.. umm I kinda like him too... ._." Fluttershy said

"I Want him too!" Rainbowdash said

"we all do I think" Applejack said

"WELL I THREW HIM A PARTY" Pinkiepie said

"Well I think we should let him diecide,  
its his call after all" Applejack said

"I agree Completely!" Rarity said

"Ughh fine" Rainbowdash said

"I guess thats ok..." Fluttershy said quietly

"YAY" Pinkiepie yelled

"We ask him out 1 at a time, lets draw grass to see who goes first" Rainbowdash said

Fluttershy held out grass  
She got to go first,  
Rarity second,  
Rainbowdash third,  
Applejack fourth,  
Pinkiepie last


	4. Chapter 4 - I will stab you to death

-My Pov-  
Well they finnaly left me alone

I thought as I was rocking out to the music I was making on my drumkit

"Tristan can I use your kitchen?" Tarin said

"Tarin? TARIN? What...um ok I guess" I said feeling confused

He went in and there was another knock on the door

"Umm hi Lightning" Fluttershy said

"Listen before you ask Im not ready for a relationship" I said

"Oh umm ok" She said walking out in shame

Rarity walked in afterwards

"No!" I said then I flew into the everfree forest just to get away from the random ponys

I was walking alone in the everfree forest untill A bolder hurled at me out of nowhere  
And I was laying on the ground laying bleeding out

"LEAVE LIGHTNING ALONE!" I heard somepony say

Then I saw the mantacore throw a bolder at whoever it was,  
then Rainbowdash fell down next to me

"I... Tryed" She said almost crying

"Thanks" I said

"Well... will you go out with me?" She asked knowing we would die

"Yes even if we are about to die" I said getting closer

The manticore came back

"Leave them alone!" I heard a famillier voice say

"Trixie?" Rainbowdash asked quietly

Nick following trixie came out and said, "What happened?"

"Behind you" I muttered, still bleeding out

He looked behind to see the manticore  
The manticore knocked trixie out

"YOU DONT DO THAT" Nick Screamed

Then he ran forward and skewered it with his horn

"Trixie I love you" Nick says

And they began to kiss

Trixie used some spell to heal us all back up to health

"What happend to you two?" Nick asked as he looked at us

Rainbowdash leaned her head on what would be my neck

"Well.. yeah what does it look like?" I said

She already had fallen asleep on my sholder

"The spell might make you a bit sleepy" Trixie said while looking at Rainbowdash

"Mm sleep" I said getting dizzy then Fell asleep next to Rainbowdash

-Nicks P.O.V-  
I looked down to see both Tristan and Rainbowdash were sleeping on the ground next to each other  
...slackers

"Nick can you carry one?" She asked

I picked them both up like a boss

"Woah, your strong... lets take this back to my place" She said giving me a seducive smile

"Awhlll Right Gigity" I said smiling

I carried Tristan and Rainbowdash back to Trixies house and layed them down in the guest room

And took things back with Trixie

She was already laying on the bed saying, "Ready?"

I dove onto the bed and instantly shoved my dick into her marehood

"Oh that feels so good!" Trixie said

I went in and licked her horn.  
She went in and licked mine..  
Then I planted the seed in her,  
and she sprayed love juice all over the bed

"That was fun" Trixie said

"Oh yea!" I said in delight as we went back into the everfree forest  
to resume looking for zecora's hut

-Rainbowdash's P.O.V-  
I woke up in trixies guest room and looked at lightning who was next to me  
omgomgomgomgomg! he said yes! I remember!  
I thought while cuddling in with Lightning  
-Pinkiepies P.O.V-  
Lucky bastard  
-Raritys P.O.V-  
Bitch stole ma'h man  
-Fluttershys P.O.V-  
*sob* he said he wasnt ready! *sob*  
-Applejacks P.O.V-  
'Ah was sure 'ah was bound to get him  
-Twillights P.O.V-  
Well at least somepony got him  
Finnaly gets all this behind me  
-My P.O.V-  
I woke up to see Rainbowdash snuggled up next to me

"Hi" I said looking at her

She blushed and said, "Hello"

"I gotta meet up with the band, but later tonight u wanna hang at my place?" I asked

"Yea that sounds fun" She said blushing even more

"Alright cya tonight" I said flying off to my house

I had arranged for the band to meet me for our first rehearsal in ponyville

"So why are we here again?" Burt asked grabbing the bass guitar

"Rehersal" James said strapping on his regular guitar

"Eeyup" nick said grabbing the golden mic

"1 2 3 4" I yelled

We began to do the song, Your gunna go far kid

"Alright guys thats a rap!" Nick said placing down the mic

Pinkiepie came in

"If you guys want you can do a performance at sugercube corner" she said

"As long as I dont have to drink too much" I said giving her the death stare

"Ok" She said bouncing away to setup for us

"Well we got a performance tonight guys" I said

"Yay!" burt said

"Cool" James said

"Whatever" Nick said

I went outside feeling the sunshine agenst my mane felt awesome

-Celestia's P.O.V-  
That bitch. I was going to get lightning  
Well I must have my revenge!  
Perhaps I shall lock her in the dungeon or some sort  
No thats too mean, Lightning would hate me forever.  
Whatever the case the revenge will be mine!  
-My P.O.V-  
The crowd was screaming in front of me cheering our names  
I dove into the crowd and was held up over the crowd and I felt awesome

I Saw tarin was drunk hitting on fluttershy  
She was blushing and smiling

I gave tarin the thumbs up untill I heard a squeal from the basement  
I ran downstairs to see pinkiepie had tied Rainbowdash on a table and She had a chainsaw

"Dont make her into fucking cupcakes" I said walking down at pinkiepie

"You and what army?" She asked looking at me

"Ill fucking stab you to death my drumsticks" I said

"But.." She said looking down, "Celestias orders.."

"No you fucking... WHAT?" I asked

"Well celestia said revenge on her" She said pointing at Rainbowdash

"Let her fucking go now" I said

"Ok..." Pinkiepie said slowly unting her

"Your ever try that again, ima fucking kill you" I said giving her the evil stare

Pinkiepie slowly walked back upstairs to the party

"Thats the nicest thing anyponys ever done to me" She walking over and hugging me

"It was nothing. lets go on our date now at my place" I said hugging her back

-Celestias P.O.V-  
Dear Diary  
I tryed to kill a bitch today  
She managed to get a stallion to save her ass  
damn she good.  
gunna get my revenge  
-Celestia


	5. Chapter 5 - Sonic-Lightningboom

-My P.O.V-  
"Well.. ive never done a Sonic-Rainboom but It sounds fun!" I said

"you seem fast enough, wanna try it?" She asked

"Why not" I said following her outside

"You just gotta go super fast" She said looking at me

"Ok, They call me lightning for a reason" I said smiling

I flew into the sky and started charging as fast as I could downwards  
untill there was a trail of sparks behind me

"Awhh yea!" I screamed as I made a lightning bolt in the sky out of my sonic-lightningboom  
I also made a heart next to it with Lightningdasher and Rainbowdash (the names) inside of it

Tarin came outside and did the face pinkiepie made when she saw her first rainboom

Rainbowdash was in awe gazing at the buitifal artwork I created in the sky

"Its buitifal" She said gazing over it

"I Know" I said looking at it not beliving that was my work

"I love you" She said hugging me leaning her head on my shoulder

"I love you too" I said

"Lets head to my place im getting kind of tired" She said yawning

"Ok" I said snuggling up next to her walking next-door to her house

She layed down in her bed and I was about to lay on the floor,

"nah, you dont gotta sleep on the floor you can sleep with me" She said smiling

"Ok" I said akwardly getting into bed with her  
she wrapped her hooves around me and nuzzled her head into my chest

"Goodnight, I love you" She said

"Goodnight, Love you too" I said

With that I was asleep

-Celestia's P.O.V-  
Things beetween those two are escalating too quickly.. I dislike this, I shall attempt to change this!  
-My P.O.V-  
I awoke to a yawn from Rainbowdash

"Goodmorning" I said noticing she was looking up at me

"Goodmorning!" She said happily

I yawned pretty loadly but I had just woken up

"Want some coffie?" She asked

"yeah that sounds nice, been on a withdrawal from it" I said

She handed me a glass and said, "How come?"

"Well apparently it makes me overhyped" I said

"Oh well thats no problem to me" She said

I said, "Wanna hang out again tonight? gotten run some more arrends today"

"that sounds nice" She said looking at me with a cute smile

"Alright cya 'Dashy" I said smiling as I flew out the door  
I saw celestia waiting for me outside

"Hello Lightning" She said giving me an evil stare

"Oh hi what do you need?" I asked looking scared

"Well not much, other then the baby" She said evily staring me in the eye

"WHAT?" I asked looking at her almost shitting myself

"Yea thats right, when I raped you I got pregnant" She said

"...what are you saying?" I asked feeling scared

She handed me a small white filly allicorn with a whacky hairstyle

"Shes yours now, I shall leave you alone with her now." She said flying away

"But I-" I got inturrupted

"Shes your problem" Celestia said ignorantly flying away

I looked down at it and it seemed to squim around in my hooves until it finnally got comfertable and stopped

I flew back to Rainbowdash's house and she said, "Yea?"

Untill I showed her the baby filly in my arms who had fallen asleep

"Whats that?" She asked looking a bit frightend

"Well after the very first time I talked to you, I got RAPED by celestia,  
not by will, by force, then apparently that got her pregnant and now its my baby" I said sighing

"Its cute" She said walking over and she started stroking the fillys back

"What should we name it?" I asked looking down on it

"I dont know" She said

"sunshine" I said as I stroked her back

the filly almost looked up in approval and almost nodded

"Alright that sound good" I said stroking the fillys back

I carried the little filly back to my house and layed it down on my couch

"Sleep tight little one" I said patting it on the head

as I flew off to the jewlery store

-celestia's P.O.V-  
The duaghter that I had when I raped lightning is now in his  
possesion, he has to take care of it now AHAHA ima sleep  
-My P.O.V-  
"Got any diamond rings?" I asked

"Just one, 100000 bits" He said

"ONE HUNDREDTHOUSAND BITS?!" I said

"Well if you have some cocaine.." He said smiling

I reached into my pocket and took out my cocaine

"Thank you come again" he said as he handed me the ring

I stuffed it in my pocket and said, "yea thanks"

I flew back to my house and I saw sunshine all snuggled up on the couch  
I picked her up and held her up in the sunshine just now noticing she was an allicorn  
It was getting relitivly late so I went to Rainbowdash's house

"What do you want to do today?" I asked smiling and hugging her

she stared me in the eyes and said, "I want to see another sonic-lightningboom" and nuzzled her head into my chest

"Okay!" I said as I flew into the air, first seeing sunshine looking out the window watching me

I flew downwards as fast as I could, But this time in the sky I spelled out, "Will you marry me" in the sky,  
Flew down to 'dashy, grabbed the ring and asked, "Rainbowdash... Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" She said while kissing me

"Only problem is we either have to have celestia or luna preach" I said almost sighing

"I will do it" I heard a voice say and then luna flew out of nowhere

"Oh thanks luna, just saved a lot of effort of us begging celestia to do it" I said

"Well happy to help, see you tommarow at the wedding" She said and dissapeared into the night

"well tommarow will be nice" I said hugging Rainbowdash

I looked over to window of my house seeing that sunshine had layed down to sleep  
I slowly walked inside of my house and picked up the little filly  
she squirmed on my hoofs untill it got comfertable on my hoofs  
I kissed her on the forehead then went into Rainbowdash's  
then sat her down on Rainbowdash's couch

I walked over to 'Dashys bed and got in with her  
She wrapped her hoofs around me and said, "Goodnight love you"

"Goodnight love you 2" I replied happily

-Celestia's P.O.V-  
They are getting.. MARRIED?  
Not good not good..  
Must stop the wedding... but there will be cake  
Such a hard choice


	6. Chapter 6 - The end of clop

-My P.O.V-  
I awoke to see 'Dashy was staring me in the eyes

"Goodmorning good looking" She said hugging me

"Goodmorning 'Dashy" I said with a smile

I looked over to see Sunshine was walking around

She came over to us and I saw she was about scootaloos age

"Hey sunshine" I said

"Hi Lightning" She said happily

"Well since you are old enough I think you need to go to school" I said looking at her sternly

"Okay." She said

I carried her flying down to the school

"Cheeralie?" I asked walking in

"Hold on im with my husband" She said

"Husband?" I asked

"Nick" She said

"NICK?" I asked

"Yes" She said

"ok, can my duaghter to go school here?" I asked

"Yea, whats her name" she asked

"Sunshine" I said looking down at her

"Ok Lightning, she can be in our class, school starts in 15 minutes,  
so I could watch her untill then" Cheeralie said

"Thanks" I said flying out

I flew back to Rainbowdash's house and Got back into bed with her and slept

-Sunshines P.O.V-  
School? Why did lightning take me here?  
ugh gunna have to live with it

-10 minutes later-  
"Class we have a new student today" Cheeralie said

"Say hello to sunshine" Cheeralie said as I walked out

"Hi" they all said

I took a seat next to an orange filly-pegasus

"Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, come over here!" She said

two other fillys, one white and one yellow walked over

"Do you want to join the cuitiemark crusaders?" The yellow one refered to as applebloom asked me

"Umm what are the cutie mark crusaders?" I asked

"A group of fillys dedicated to getting our cutiemarks" They said happily

"Sure!" I said happily feeling welcomed in

They threw me a cloak that had what I assumed to be the group symbole on it

"Thanks!" I said feeling specail

"We are always looking for new members!" The one refered to as sweetiebelle said

"Somepony just told me Rainbowdash is getting married today!" Scootaloo said

"Oh yea, my dad Lightning-dasher is" I said

"Whos your mom?" applebloom asked

"Princess celestia, but I was given to lightning to be taken care of, Celestia  
well umm.. didnt want me I guess" I said with tears coming to my eyes

"Well you get to hang out with Rainbowdash all the time! that sounds much better!" Scootaloo said

"Well Lightning said I can bring some friends to the wedding.. you gals wanna come?" I asked

"Totally!" They said simaltaniously

-My P.O.V-  
Tuxedo rented from rarity,  
reception setup,  
got friends to be best men  
EVERYTHINGS READY!

I checked the time  
well just time to wait for everypony to get here

I sat down on a bench near where the wedding is being held

-45 minutes later-  
everypony was there!

I was standing by my best men, (Burt james tarin and Nick)

'Dashy Slowly walked up the isle

blah blah blah some preaching crap later

"Lightningdasher, do you take Rainbowdash to be your wife?" luna asked me

Staring right into 'Dashy's eyes, "Yes"

"And do you Rainbowdash take Lightningdasher to be your husband?" luna asked Rainbowdash

She looked me stright in the eyes and said, "Yes"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Luna said

I grabbed 'Dashy close to me and we stood there kissing as if time was frozen (a/n just like my other book)

'Dashy and I walked down the isle followed by everypony else

-At the reception-  
"Woo party!" Nick screamed

I looked over to see sunshine playing with the CMC... oh wait she is one now heh heh

Dashy and I were slowdancing on the dancefloor

"Lightning I love you" She said nuzzling her head into my chest

"I love you too dashy" I said

-At our house after the reception-  
I got into bed with dashy after laying sunshine on the couch

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the nose, "Goodnight Lightning, Love you" She said snuggling into me

"Love you too dashy" I said as I began to drift off to sleep

-tarins P.O.V-  
"Dude fluttershy you ever had sex before?" I asked totally fuckin drunk outta mah mind

"umm no.." she said quietly while blushing

"Lets have sex" I said diving on her  
-My P.O.V-  
When I heard a soundbreaking scream,  
I flew to fluttershys to see tarin ontop of her fucking her

"If ur gunna do that, be quiet" I said as I flew back to dashy

Hours later I woke with dashy laying pretty much ontop of me

"your soft" She said snuggling herself right ontop of me so I couldnt move at all

"Well sleep is always nice" I said wrapping my hoofs around her.

"Oh Im interested in more then just sleep" She said

"Umm what do you mean?" I asked

I saw that I was hoofcuffed to the bed

"Okay, lets get it on!" I said

She stuck her plot in my face then went downhill to my dick and shoved it into her juicy wet plot  
I went in and out for quite a while untill love juice poured out all over the bed it was auctully Rainbow coulered

"awhh yea" I said

She uncuffed me and said, "Uhh yea sorry, I just wanted to clop" She said luaghing

"Its ok" I said hugging her as we both fell asleep again

I woke up and took sunshine to school and came back home

"Im home" I said to Dashy

She came in and hugged me

"I love you Dashy" I said

"I love you too lightning" She said

"But I have important news" She said

"yea?" I asked

"Im pregnant" She said

"WHAT?" I asked

"Yeah..." She said smiling

"Well okay then" I said

"Yea sorry for not telling you" She said blushing

"Well it happened erlier today, you havnt seen me since" I said

She started moaning, "I need TO be AT a HOPSITAL" She screamed

"how do ponys have kids so quickly?" I asked

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" I said

we flew to the hospital and went into the delivering room

"Pushy dashy push!" I said

She was moaning incredibly hard

"Its a mare!" Nurse redheart said

I looked down at the little filly  
It had a Rainbow hairstyle,  
with a light green tail,  
Light blue fur,  
with white wings.

It looked all around the room,  
Then it walked over to me and started rubbing up agenst my leg like a cat

Tarin walked in drunk and said, "aww a kitty!"

Fluttershy from the room next to us yelled, "Its comin out if u wanna watch!"

"Hell yeaz!" He said and walked out

"That was odd, but what do we name her?" I asked holding her in my arms

"No clue" Rainbowdash said

"Light-Flash" I said as Rainbowdash stroked its back

"Thats a good name. how do you come up with these?" She asked

"I guess just its just a skill" I said happily

At that moment Sunshine walked in

"The filly is here?!" She asked exitedly

Sunshine looked at it and said, "Applebloom, scootaloo, sweetiebelle, Come in here!"

The three fillys came running in and all said, "Aww" When they saw the filly

"Hey hey hey stay out of my shed!" I said (A/N all credit to that goes to hotdiggitydemon on youtube)

"what?" Scootaloo asked

"nothing" I said with a devilish smile

"Okayy" Sweetiebelle said

Soon enough sunshine and the CMC got bored and left

Rainbowdash and I flew back our home in cloudsdale

Tarin came into my house drunk and said, "Fluttershy crapped out a kitty too"

Then he walked outside of my house and fell through a cloud somehow  
becuase he was drunk out of his mind

"Okay somebody make a law agenest tarins" I said

Rainbowdash walked over to me and said, "Lets clop"

So I replied, "Hell yea!"  
The End!


End file.
